Never Got To Tell You
by Speckled.Grey.Phoenix
Summary: When Hermione is forced to move, feelings that have been bubbling will erupt to the surface, HHr
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"But why mom?" Hermione asked. "Its just the way things are Hermione now go to your room and pack your things" Hermione's mum told her starting to get annoyed. "How will I make new friends and will there be a Wizarding school there?" Hermione persisted. "I don't know, we'll just have to figure that out when we get there wont we but for now go and pack!"  
Hermione, now finding no point in arguing anymore, stormed off to her room and slammed the door. She angrily threw a few of her positions in a box and then kicked it. With tears streaming down her eyes she collapsed onto her bed and started weeping uncontrollably.  
It all started when Hermoine came home from school when the spring break started and her mother told her that she was going to have to move because her father had a job in a foreign country and it wouldn't be fair if they didn't go with him. They were packing up now because her mother didn't want to be unprepared in case they had to move early. She had to go back in one week to her second home, more formally known as Hogwarts and she couldn't wait to see her friends again.  
She hadn't told Harry yet. She was waiting until they got back to school for that, and besides if she sent him an owl it would take half a week to get there and half a week to get back so there was no point.  
Once Hermione packed up one box she added it to the 2 other boxes that were already packed and went out of her room and sat down on the couch, she turned on the t.v and flipped through the channels, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hermione?" yelled a tall dark haired teenage boy, He lifted up her trunk and put it on the storage rack, "Harry!" she said back and he turned around and gave her a huge hug, lifting her off of the ground for a second. "Hey Ron" she said when harry finally let go of her. "hey hermes" he said. When she sat down she finally said hi to ginny, lavender and Neville who were also in the compartment.  
"so" Hermione started. "How was everyone's spring break?" she asked, looking around at everyone. Ron and Lavender smiled at each other and Harry rolled his eyes. "watching two people make out for the whole break was jolly fun" he exclaimed. Lavender blushed. Hermione smiled and the rest of the trai ride they talked about their spring break and got food, then talked some more. By the time that the train pulled into the Hogsmade station everybody had changed into their robes and they were caught up on everything that happened to each other on the break, and that meant a lot of make out scenes from Ron and Lavender.

Everyone got into the carages pulled by the thresols and once the seven reached the castle the great hall was already full. They found a seat near the end of the Griffendor table and sat down where ever they could squeeze in and sat down listening for Dumbledore to start his trademark speech.  
He stood up and the lazy chatter that filled the hall died instantly and everyone looked at Dumbledore expectantly, "Bubble Oddment, Zoink and Tweak!" he exclaimed and sat down. The whole hall broke out into applause, as the food appeared on their plates. Harry looked over to Hermione who was scowling. For the past few years she was trying to get the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, S.P.E.W for short, legilized. She hated seeing house elves being put to work, or that's what she described it, they were really volunteering without wanting to get paid, but she loaded up her plate none the less.  
After Dinner and Desert the whole hall was in a dreamy sleepy state and they just wanted to get into their nice warm beds and sleep. It was at this point that Dumbledore decided to get up and make his proper speech. He waited until everyone had stopped talking and then he started, "Ah, welcome back, I trust that all of you enjoyed your spring break?" he looked over the crowd. "we will have one more Hogsmade trip this year and that will be in the start of june so I hope that all of you will find your own beds safely and if you don't know the new passwords I suggest that you see one of the prefects, and if you don't fund one good luck trying to get comfortable outside on the hallway floor! Goodnight!" and with that Dumbledore sat down and there was a rusling of benches and the whole hall got up and were making their way to the double doors.

Up in the Griffendor common room and after Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gotten their pyjamas on and they went back down and found their comfy chairs by the fire as always. When the common room started to filter out Hermione thought that this would be a good time to break the bad news to her friends. Hermione took a deep breath and then started. "Um I kind of have some bad news" she said bluntly. "What Krum has dumped you ?" Ron asked laughing. Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, and anyways him and I were just friends" she said blushing a little. 'yeah and pigs can fly" Ron whispered to Harry who laughed. 'I'm going to miss their humor' she thought to herself.   
Her eyes started to tear up, Hermione gulped and then said, "I'm moving" Harry and Ron stopped laughing and were now serious. "haha Hermione nice joke" Ron said and laughed again. She closed her eyes and shook her head. Tears now streaming down her face. She got up and ran up the stairs to her dorm, "Hermione wait!" Harry called after her getting up, but she continued running. "this isn't good" Harry said. "yeah, not at all" Ron confirmed as harry sat back down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The weeks went by and by now everyone had heard that Hermione was moving. Ginny, Lavender, Harry and Ron all had a surprise going away party planned for her. It was going to be on the day of the Hogsmade trip so that they would be able to get stuff need for it.

Harry planned to go with Hermione today so that everyone else could get the necessary things for Hermione's party. He was sitting on one of the comfy chairs waiting for Hermione to come down from her dorm room. When she came into view he smiled and she smiled back at him. "Where is everyone?" she asked. "Oh" Harry said quickly thinking of something to say, "Um they had other plans so I decided to go with you" she shrugged, "that's pretty cool, you probably only want to go with me so that you wont look like a loner" Hermione said smiling. "NO! Why would I ever want to do that?" he said sarcastically. Hermione laughed, "come on you git lets go then," and they headed out through the portrait hole, both joking and laughing all of the way to Hogsmade.

**"So Ron and Neville you two go to Honeydukes and pick out some food and candy, Luna you can go and get some butterbeer and Firewhisky from the Three Broomsticks and Lavender and I are going to get some decorations and then head back up to the castle to decorate it okay?" Ginny asked the group of people who were standing around her in the middle of the street in Hogsmade. "How will we know to hide if she's coming?" Neville asked. "Good question." Ginny said and then continued. "Remember those galleons that we used to know when the meetings were for the D.A? Well I used the same spell, but with Knuts, so when you tap them with your wand it gets warm, so when it does get warm lookout because her and Harry just may be around the corner" she explained handing everyone a fake Knut.   
"What about harry?" Lavender asked. "He already has one, I gave it to him last night" Ginny told her. "Okay I have a question" Ron said pocketing the bronze Knut. "Yeah?" Ginny said. "Why cant lavender and I go up there and decorate together?" he asked. Ginny sighed. "If I left you two up there together alone and unsupervised then we wouldn't get any decorating done" she said. His face went red and he said to Neville, "she has a good point." "So we'll meet back in the common room at three, now be quick!" Ginny said and everyone went their separate ways.**

"So do you want to go and get a drink at the three broomsticks?" Harry asked Hermione as they came into Hogsmade. "Sure" she said and they headed in that direction. When they got inside the pub, as Hermione was looking for a seat she saw Luna at the front with 4 cases of butterbeer and 3 bottles of Firewhisky that she was levitating towards the door. "Hey Luna, what's with all of the butterbeer and Firewhisky?" Hermione asked. Luna looked dreamily up at Hermione, as if coming out of a trance. "Oh, Hey Hermione" she said in her distant voice. Harry could see her holding her Knut in her left hand to feel if it was warm, 'so someone must have seen us and tipped her off' harry thought, glad that they were watching. "I like to stock up on them because my father wrote in the quibbler that there may a butterbeer epidemic." she said. Hermione nodded her head "oh" she said, thinking that this was one of Luna's odd spirts. "Well I must be off, see you Hermione, you too Harry." she said and drifted off, levitating the booze in front of her.  
"Okay you go and get a table ill get the butterbeer" Harry said. Hermione walked to the back booth and sat down, a moment later Harry came back carrying the bottles. He sat down and handed Hermione her bottle and opened his. Hermione was trying to open her bottle but it proved a little more difficult than she expected, so harry grabbed it and opened it for her. "Thanks" she muttered as he handed the bottle back to her, "weakling" he said and laughed.   
"Hey!" she said and stuck her tongue out at him. "What was that for?" he asked, "For your crude insult." she said. "Well you are weak" harry insisted. "Well then how come Malfoy ran off crying after I punched him?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrow. "Because he's a ruddy weakling, he'd cry if a mosquito bit him," Harry said. Hermione sighed. "Okay okay I admit I'm weak but you cant blame me, I'm a girl" "you got me there, but your stronger than Malfoy I'll give you that." Hermione laughed.   
Both took a swig of their butterbeers and once Hermione swallowed she asked, "So what do you think Ron and Lavender are up to?" Harry froze; he wasn't expecting her to ask this. "Oh, um, well you know them, they're probably off somewhere secluded snogging each other senseless" Harry said hastily taking another swig from his bottle. "Do they even talk to each other?" Hermione asked. Harry had to think; he had never recalled Ron telling about a decent conversation without snogging coming into the picture. "I don't think so" Harry said and laughed, "I doubt he even knows what her favourite flower is, heck I don't even think he knows what her favourite food is for gods sake," he said.  
"Quick what's my favourite food?" Hermione asked Harry. "Oh that's easy, spaghetti," Harry answered. "Ok then what is my favourite flower?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "Black roses" He said And then looked at her, "Hermione face it we're best friends I know everything about you" Hermione blushed and then muttered, "you don't have a favourite flower but you said if you could give one to a girl then it would be a rose, and your favourite food is food in general." "See! You were listening!" Harry exclaimed, which made Hermione laugh.   
Hermione drained her bottle and asked, "Do you want to go for a walk?" Harry gulped the remainder of his bottle down and said, "sounds good" They headed out of the pub and towards the shrieking shack. Walking down the jagged path, Hermione spotted Malfoy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. "Great" she muttered as Draco approached.   
"Hey Granger! I heard you were moving." he said. "That's right," she said, as Draco stopped right in front of her. "Well, that will be good, one less dirty blood in our school, but none the less let me congratulate you by giving you a once in a life time opportunity. Something that you will always remember me by" He grabbed her at this point and kissed her. Hermione stood there in shock and so did harry for a second until he remembered that he was carrieng his wand and pulled said wand out of his jeans pocket and had it firmly pressed against Draco's neck in a heartbeat. "Step away from her" he hissed at Malfoy in a tone a little above a whisper.   
Malfoy broke apart with a dazed Hermione, a trademark smirk planted firmly across his face, he said, "alright, alright Pothead, no need to get jelious, only showing Mudblood here all the fun she's been missing, here with the purebloods" and with that he wiped his mouth, and then spat on the ground. "You okay?" harry asked Hermione. "Oh yea I'm fine" she said with a raised eyebrow as she was looking at Draco. "Come on lets go" harry said and began to pull her arm the other way, she pulled it out of his grasp and when he gave her an inquisitive look she re-assured him. "I just have one more thing to say to him, ill only be one second" she walked up to a snickering Draco, and leaned in to whisper in his ear. When he came close enough she said in a perfectaly audible voice, "You're not a good kisser" and then turned and walked away.   
Malfoys cronies, at this point had to grab their infuriated leader, and restrain him from injuring her. Harry just gave her a smile when she returned, and they began to walk to the shrieking shack.

"Okay everyone, she's coming!" Ginny yelled above the chaos that surrounded her in the Griffendor tower, as they all scrambled to get the last minute decorations up before Hermione was about to set foot in the common room. Ginny was nervously fingering the Knut, that had turned warm, Harry's way of signalling that the two were coming soon.  
"Come on now people, HIDE!!" she yelled "oh Ron, you can eat later!" she said to her brother who was taking handfuls of chips from the numerous bowls of food. "But its sooo tempting" he whined, trying to pull out of Ginny's grip, who was dragging him towards the back of the couch, where he could hide. "Okay, now everyone shut up, turn off the lights will you? For Merlin's sake Ron, stop munching on those chips!!"

"Harry why do you keep on fingering that Knut? You look nervous. What's wrong?" Hermione asked, looking nervous. "I'm, uh, I'm worried about my potions essay." Harry made up hastily as they made their way down the hall towards the Griffendor common room. Hermione looked a little less nervous now. "Well I looked over it and corrected it for you so you don't need to be nervous" she said as they neared the portrait hole. "Mandrake" Hermione said. "Ah boy I cant wait to curl up to a nice-" she said as they climbed into the hole, but got cut off by Ginny Ron, Lavender, Luna, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and some more of their friends yelling "surprise!"  
"…Book??" Hermione finished with a little bit of shock. "what's all this for?" she asked looking at Harry to see if he knew anything about this. He was grinning ear to ear. "it's a going away party for you" he said to her. "…But why? How?" she got out. "because we all love you Hermione and we will be really sad to see you leave" Ginny said stepping up to them. "And you were in on it and you didn't tell me?" Hermione asked Harry, smiling and playfully pushing him. "well I wanted to see your reaction" he said, and smiled mischievously.  
"And you guys did this right under my nose too!" she said to Ginny. "Well we got permission from Magonigall and we used the method from the D.A to warn each other if we see you or if you are coming" Ginny revealed, pulling out the fake Knut stashed in her pocket. Hermione looked at it closer and found out that it was indeed fake. "well you fooled me!" Hermione admitted and then grinned. "Okay everyone, lets get this party started!" Ginny yelled and then jumped down the stairs to turn the music on.  
When the music was blasting, and people were having fun dancing and eating, in Ron's case, Harry grabbed Hermione by the arm and led her down to the 'dance floor'. "Come on lets dance" he said to her, and she smiled at him and they began to dance.  
Hermione spent the rest of the night, dancing, eating, talking and having fun with everyone at the party (mostly Harry) And it wasn't until they were all sitting on the couches, talking and they pulled out a huge scrapbook filled with moving pictures and memo's written by everyone did she forget about how much fun she was having and remembered how painful it will be to move.   
Everyone was pretty tired by now, so one by one they all filtered out and went back to their dorms after wishing Hermione good luck and saying goodnight. It wasn't until Hermione said that she was tired and was going to bed that the others, as in Harry, Ron, and Ginny went up with her. After assuring, and re-assuring that she was okay, they let her go to bed, but she wasn't okay. No. As she pulled on her pyjamas she couldn't help tears rolling down her cheeks, and by the time she was under the covers, she was hitting her pillow in fury. Around 10 minutes of bawling, Hermione was dead tired, so she settled down and tried to get to sleep, but her mind just couldn't help but wander, so she was tossing and turning restlessly.  
Hermione couldn't get to sleep. She had been trying to for an hour, but no luck, so she got up and decided that she needed to do something either that lay there and try to do something that's not going to happen. She got up quietly and headed out of the girls dormitories, and down the stairs into the Common Room. When she got down there, she saw Harry sitting on one of the couches, looking into the fire.  
"What are you doing down here Harry, you should be in bed." Hermione said to him, sitting down beside him on the couch. "Oh I just couldn't sleep, what about you, you should be in bed too." "I couldn't sleep either" She told him, and then added, "why couldn't you sleep?" He stretched, "well to tell you the truth, I couldn't because I was thinking about how much I'm going to miss you" Hermione smiled and leaned in to give him a hug. "I'm going to miss you so much too" she whispered into his chest. They stayed like that for a second, then Harry got up, pulling Hermione along with him.  
She gave him an inquisitive look. "Come on Hermes, get up" he said. She followed him without question, and he led her to the open space where they had cleared for dancing, only a few short hours ago. Harry began to dance with Hermione and she danced too, with her head leaning against his chest. "but Harry there's no music" she protested, "shhh, we don't need any" he said, and they danced like that for a while, both enjoying being in each others arms.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The weeks went by and Hermione had to say that they were the funniest but also the saddest in her life. Everyone was being really nice and even the teachers were giving her sympathetic looks when ever they could, except for Snape of course. Hermione even thought she overheard Magonigall say to Flitwick, "it's a shame to see her go, brightest student I've seen In a long time"  
Now it was the final day and the whole school was packing up their belongings. Many people gave Hermione hugs and told her that they would have to keep in touch and send each other frequent owls. When she was done packing she went up to the Boys dormitories to see if Harry and Ron were done packing. She knocked on the door and heard a faint 'come in' so she opened the door to find them both around half done. Some of their stuff was still all around the room. Hermione looked around but couldn't find them, until she saw a hand wave. Both were sitting on the floor with mass amounts of stuff around them. "Oy Harry! Yours!" Ron said and threw a shirt at him, which Harry caught.   
Hermione came into the room, stepping over, and around numerous items until she reached Harry's bed. She climbed on and sat cross-legged, watching the two boys throw their property to each other. In the end when they were trying to fit it all into their trunks, Hermione had to help them, because they had no organization skills at all. She said a simple spell and all of the items fit into their trunks perfectly.   
"Lets go for a walk okay?" Hermione asked, when they closed the lids. Both agreed, so they walked down to the grounds silently until Hermione asked, " So you guys will keep in touch? I mean not every day but once in a while?" "Of course!, well at least I know I will" Harry said. " Yea I don't really expect it from Ron anyways" she said grinning at him, "Yea all he cares about is food" "oh and don't forget snogging lavender" Harry added. Ron waved his hands, "you two do realize that I'm right here don't you" Harry and Hermione just laughed.  
They walked around for a bit longer, and once they got to their favourite tree, sitting down was a tempting option, so they sat and talked for a while. Hermione was trying to enjoy every last moment of the time she had left with her two best friends under this tree together.  
She sighed and then rested her head on Harry's shoulder, he put an arm around her. Ron looked up and grinned. He caught Harry's eye and then looked back and forth between the two then raised his eyebrows a few times and licked his lips and growled. Hermione, obviously blind to what Ron was suggesting just looked at him with a weird expression but Harry smiled. Ron knew that Harry was falling for Hermione. Ever since they danced together that night after the party, so whenever Ron saw the two together he would make jesters, 'suggesting' things.  
They sat there for a while, and Ron kept on looking at the two expectantly. When it started to get around noon-ish the three decided to go inside the castle and eat lunch, for they were going to have to go on the train soon. The trio entered the great hall to find most of the school in there, eating. They walked along the tables until they reached the Griffendor one, which was on the far side of the hall. Scanning up and down the long table they found a section near Ginny and Neville that was empty, they sat down. Once they got settled Ron of course dug in immediately, but Harry and Hermione said hi to everyone so as to not be rude.  
The meal was a feast with all the different types of sandwiches, soups, fruit, drinks and other assorted specialties that by the time everyone had finished, most belt buckles or buttons of their pants were undone and most people were due for a good long nap of some sorts, but as the minutes were rolling by the train was steadily making its way towards the Hogsmade station, and very soon the carriages were to be making their way to the castle as well.  
"Attention, Attention please!" Dumbledore said as he stood up. "Now this is a sad day for all, seeing as another school year has ended and we will be saying goodbye to the grade 7's and some other special people" he looked at Hermione at this point for a second, and then continued to scan the crowd. "But it has been a terrific year none the less. I hope everyone has a magical summer and we look forward to seeing you next year, Goodbye!" With this Dumbledore sat back down and Hermione heard the shuffling of benches for the last time and there was a mad rush to get out of the hall and to get into the carriages so that they could save them for their friends.   
As Hermione was walking to the carriages with Ron and Harry, everyone that she could see was wither taking pictures, bursting into tears or telling each other to keep in touch either by muggles way or by owls. They reached a carriage that was relevantly empty and jumped into it. Ginny, Neville, and Luna soon entered and when they closed the door the carriage started speeding off towards Hogsmade Station. A few miserable quiet minutes later they were getting out of the horse drawn transportation to board the train.  
Ron and Hermione let harry go first to get him to push his way to get to a good compartment and once most people boarded they went on and found Harry standing in the doorway of their compartment which already had Ginny, Neville, Luna and Lavender in it.  
Ron went and sat by Lavender and Ginny and Neville were sitting together so Harry went across to the other side and sat beside Luna and Hermione sat beside him. It took a little while to get the train started because of forgetful people, and late people. When they were all settled and all of the luggage was in the compartments, the train steadily started to pick up speed and make its way out of the station and into the country

The train ride was long and boring so they occupied themselves with talking, eating, and playing muggle games, but when the train finally pulled up to the station no on in that compartment wanted to get off, finally when the conductor came through to check to see if anything was forgotten they had to get off.  
When the 7 reached the platform, Ron's mom pulled him and Ginny into a rib cracking hug, Luna's dad gave her a huge quirky smile, Neville's grandmother briskly walked up and nodded at him, and lavenders mum and dad hugged her together. Hermione's parents were outside the barrier, not even wanting to attempt to come through, and Harry, well you know.  
So after everyone said goodbye to Hermione and left through the barrier only Harry and Hermione were left. "Well I guess this is it huh" Harry asked her. "yea I suppose" Hermione said and looked down at her feet. "in going to really miss you" he said. Hermione looked up and smiled through tears, and then spoke. "Look Harry I've never got to tell you this but you see the thing is, um I love you, and I don't care if you do or not, I just wanted to let you know, well goodbye harry" She burst into tears and grabbed the trolley with her trunk and started walking away, quite fast.   
Harry was still in shock, his brain still had to process what had just happened. All he could think of at the moment, was 'Hermione said that she loved me!'   
She was steadily moving closer and closer to the barrier. Harry had to do something, so he ran to catch up to her. When he finally did he grabbed her arm and span her around. He kissed her. When they finally broke apart both were breathing heavily and then harry said, "I love you too Hermione, I love you too"


End file.
